Caroline's Pregnancy Chronicles
by Weirdfeather101
Summary: Caroline Forbes was Miss popular, Cheer Captain, Sassy Vampire, and had a great life. Though she had to deal with all the cons of being a vampire in a world where werewolves, hybrids, vampires, and witches roamed the Earth, nothing could have prepared her for this. Caroline Forbes- Pregnant! Read to find out who she got pregnant with. It will shock you all! Please Review!
1. Little Pink Line

**Ok so this is my first TVD story and I'm really excited! It would mean the world to me if y'all would review!**

**Caroline's POV**

_There are some things you never thought would happen. You say "No it can't possibly happen to me". Yet somehow those are the people it happens to. I was one of those people. I was young and foolish. I didn't know back then how much one night could change your entire life._

"Caroline?" I looked up. "Caroline are you even listening to me?"

"Yea sorry" I apologized to Bonnie.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, trying to put on what seemed like a real smile. I know Bonnie could tell I was faking it, but she ignored it like only a Best Friend would. She knew about my big fight with Tyler yesterday, and was cutting me some slack. But in all truth that wasn't what I was distracted with.

After school yesterday, I had been talking with Tyler. He had been yelling at me about Klaus and how he was annoyed that he returned only to find I had Klaus flirting all over me.

I argued with him, saying it didn't matter what Klaus did and that I didn't feel anything for him. He continued to disagree and the whole thing blew up, ending with him leaving my house in a storm of anger.

After he left, I was still angry and knew I needed to cool myself down. I grabbed my keys and was barely conscious of what was going on. The next thing I knew I was at Klaus's house. When Klaus answered the door, he looked confused but delighted to see me.

I slapped him across the face, watching his smile turn into a frown. Before he could question my action, I broke down crying. He comforted me without asking any questions, and I let him.

He tried to cheer me up. We had a couple drinks and in a drunken haze, one thing led to another. I woke up the next morning with a hangover and lying in Klaus's room.

I shivered, coming back to the present. "I- I h-have to go." I stuttered as I got up from the table, leaving behind my worried best friend.

Once I left the Mystic Grill, I slumped down on the brick wall behind the building. I pressed the palm of my hand into my face. I would let myself cry, because Caroline Forbes didn't cry. She was strong not weak. I squeezed my hands together, my nails digging into my palm.

10 seconds. I would only allow myself 10 seconds to grief and sadness.

10. I took a deep breath.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5. I closed my eyes

4.

3.

2.

1. Done.

I was done tormenting myself.

I lifted myself off the ground. After a few deep breaths, I was myself again. Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls. Cheer Captain. And I would be ok. There would be no more depression or misery.

The next few weeks went by fast. Same thing everyday:cheer practice, planning Prom, and hanging out with Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, and Elena. Tyler and I made up, like we always did. I hadn't seen Klaus since that….'night'we spent together. I'm guessing he skipped town or was planning some mass murder on innocent people. At least he was out of my life. I couldn't afford to worry about what had happened between us, because, in reality, there was nothing between us. It was one stupid drunken mistake that will never happen again.

It was a week later, when I first started to see changes. I had just woken up at 6:00 like I did every morning before school, when my stomach started to groan. I ran to the toilet before I threw up my dinner from last night.

After puking out my entire guts, I pushed myself away from the toilet, leaning again sink. This was just great, Ithought. Well my mom has already left for the Station. I could get Bonnie to drive me to school. On the other hand though, I was probably sick. The terrible taste in my mouth told me that much. I sighed. Pulling my self up, I made my way back to bed.

I guess I could miss just 1 day.

It wasn't just one day though. I ended up stayed home from school the rest of the week.

Bonnie and Elena came over Friday after school. I was so lucky to have best friends as good as them. They cheered me up, telling me all the gossip that happened at school. They also brought all the latest Teen Vogue issues over. The funny thing was I actually didn't feel sick the whole rest of the day.

It was barely 7:30am when I could feel my stomach ready to empty itself again. As I was practically choking in the bathroom, I heard Elena and bonnie waking up.

As I exited the bathroom, my stomach was still feeling upset. I laughed though, seeing them both groggily sit up from their blanket clump on the floor where they had slept.

"You ok?" Elena asked me, concerned. I nodded warily, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I hate being sick" I complained after a few seconds of silence. "It's so boring! And I look so ugly and pale!"

Elena laughed, "You don't look that ugly Care. Right Bonnie?"

We both looked over at Bonnie, but she was staring at me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"Caroline" she said suddenly, "When was the last time you had your period?"

Elena and I stared at her. A little confused by her outburst, I thought back to the last time I had had my period. "Umm…. I guess I was suppose to have it 2 weeks ago." I said.

Now Elena was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Wha-"

This time Elena cut me off, "Caroline you said that you have been getting sick only in the mornings, right?"

"Yea that's what I said, but…" I stopped talking, letting my sentence trail off.

"Are you saying I might be pregnant?" The question hung in the air.

It was a few seconds before I began to hyperventilate. "Oh god… oh god…."

"Caroline" Elena tried to calm me down, but I was up pacing like I did when I was stressed.

"Caroline" Elena said more loud and in control this time. She grabbed my shoulders and gently led me to the bed. She sat down next to me. "We don't know for sure yet. We need to a pregnancy test to see. For all we know it may just be false symptoms."

I calmed a little bit, before buried my face into her shoulder.

Seeing Elena comforting me, Bonnie agreed to go to the closest gas station and purchase one.

Waiting for her was one of the hardest things ever. I couldn't stop freaking out until she got here.

"Caroline, you're going to be ok."

"That's not just it." She had to understand that when Klausand I hooked up and he disappeared, Tyler and I made up later that week. The night we made up, we had hooked upalso.…

"Elena after that fight with Tyler-"

But before I could finish Bonnie arrived.

Suddenly I wasn't so ready. I starred at the box, before shakily taking it from her.

As I began to make my way towards the bathroom, Bonnie squeezed my hand. I gave them both a half smile, but it held no feeling.

I closed the bathroom door.

•

•

•

•

After a few minutes, the test was ready.

I closed my eyes before looking down at the result.

There on the stick, very subtly, was a faded pink line. It was enough for me to drop the test.

I sank to the ground, burying my head in my lap, my entire body shaking.

That's when I broke down crying. I cried because I was scared. I cried because I didn't know what I would tell Klaus, or even Tyler. I cried because I had no idea what to do. But ultimately I cried because I felt utterly and completely alone for the first time ever.

_That was the first thing I learned through all this: sometimes you have to cry. There are some days when you have all this emotion inside and the only way to let it out is to cry. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're human. That you're 100% capable of emotion and that'sthe best thing you can have in this world where nothing goes the way you plan for it to._

_**First chapter! :D well I hope you like it so far! I really enjoyed writing this! Please review!**_

_******Anyways to get more involvement from my readers, each chapter I will have 3 TVD trivia Questions from the show. The 1st 3 to guess will get the next chapter dedicated to them. also you can only answer ONE question per user to make it fair. :) thanks again.**_

_**1.) Who turns Caroline into a Vampire?**_

_**2.) Who is Lexi?**_

_**3.) Who all is in the Original Family? Kid wise.**_


	2. Visitor

**Ok sorry it took so long to write ****this chapter. I was at camp for a week. :P Anyways here it is.**

**Special shout out to: for answering my questions first**

_**1.) Kimmmmm**_

_**2.) siredbysalvatore**_

_**3.)californiavampaholic **_

**Caroline's POV**

_You can try to hide the truth as much as you want, and many times it will stay hidden. But sometimes there are those times when the truth is sick of hiding. Of being shoved away. When it's sick of being kept in the back of your mind. During those times, there's nothing left to do but give in. _

The following weeks, I avoided Tyler as much as I could. I knew he could tell something was up because every time he came up to me in the hallway or made eye contact with me in the lunchroom, I scurried off before he even had the chance to say anything.

Meanwhile I still had no idea where the hell Klaus was. But I could care less, at least this way I was able to avoid 1 of my 2 problems.

It was Thursday after school, and Bonnie, Elena, & I was all hanging out in Elena's room, studying for this major test we had in Biology tomorrow.

"So Caroline, have you thought about telling them yet?" Bonnie asked looking at me from over her textbook.

Elena nodded.

I looked down at my book. I understood what they were talking about. Have I thought about telling my parent's?

In truth, I hadn't ever really thought about it. Right now my bump was small enough that it wasn't noticeable to anyone. So I could easily hide it from my mom and everyone at school.

I didn't say this aloud.

Elena sighed. "Caroline, she is gonna find out eventually. Its better to tell her now before you wake up one day and you can no longer pass that", she indicated to my stomach, "as 'Oh just had a really big breakfast today"

I still didn't say anything.

"She can help"

I knew she was right. I was just too stubborn to agree.

Most days we hung out, this was how the conversation went.

Friday. Tonight was the school dance. How could I forget, there were posters every-where. Well I know. Lately it was pretty easy for me to forget things that once seemed so important. This baby took up most of my time. Between homework and secret doctor visits, I had no time to relax.

I sighed. I would have to go last minute dress shopping with Elena tonight.

I was halfway through the school parking lot on the way to my car, when I noticed Tyler casually leaning up against it. Crap. I tried to turn around, pretend like I didn't see him, but I knew it was helpless. Tyler was just as stubborn and would probably wait there for me all night if he wanted to.

I remember what my mom had once said: To face your problem straight on.

I turned back around and headed straight for my car.

When Tyler saw me, he stepped forward. "Hey Caroline."

"Tyler."

There was an awkward silence.

"So car, how have you been?"

"Good" I answered simply, when on the inside my brain was screamed 'How have I been! I freaking end up pregnant and have no idea who the father is!'

Another awkward silence.

This time I was the one who broke it. "Well I must go now. I have to go shopping for tonight."

"Oh that's right, it's the winter formal."

I nodded. He still didn't move.

I stepped past him towards the drivers seat.

"I'll see you tonight Tyler" I smiled to him.

After a pause he answered, "I'll pick you up at 8."

Elena and I were dress shopping when the question first popped up.

"So" started Elena as she looked at a red mini dress, "Have you thought whether you want it to be a girl or boy?"

I stopped. I guess I never thought of this…thing inside of me as an actual human.

I looked down at the slight bump that had formed. It wasn't that noticeable though. "Hmmmm I guess either gender. A girl might be easier though and I could dress her up." I smiled at that.

In the end Elena had chose a dark blue sequin dress. As for me, I had more trouble. The dress I had reserved a few months no longer fit. So I was left scrambling trying to find a dress.

In the end, I had bought a light pink V-Neck dress paired with some peach colored heels.

Later after Elena dropped me off, I was walking in when I heard some noise from the kitchen.

"Mom"

"Hey, sorry honey I was about to make dinner."

I kissed her on the cheek as I set down my dress.

"Oh what did you buy"

I laughed as I showed my mom the dress I bought.

I sat down at the counter as I watched my mom make dinner.

My mom looked at me weirdly. "Are you ok sweetie?"

It was in that second that I decided I was done answering 'yes I'm ok'. I was done lying to everyone.

"No. Mom I'm not ok."

She looked at me as she measured the cup of water. "Now what's wrong?"

I looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"Mom I need to tell you something."

She set down the cup and turned to me. "Ok have at it."

The way she looked at me, made me feel like she was ready for anything I was about to say.

"I'm Pregnant….."

Not this.

"What?"

I repeated it, "I'm pregnant mom."

"How did this happen?!"

"Well when a girl and a boy—"

"Caroline!"

"I'm sorry mom." I looked down as a tear slipped down my face.

"My baby" I saw a tear fall down her cheek and pretty soon we were both sobbing like babies. Ironic right.

15 minutes later and we were still there.

I sniffed and my mom wiped her eyes off. "You have a dance tonight."

I rubbed my eyes as I caught a tear that was making its way down my cheek.

"I do."

I pushed myself up from the table. I was halfway out the kitchen when I heard my mom,

"Caroline."

I turned.

"We're gonna get through this."

I nodded, stifling a sob.

When I got to my room, I began to get ready knowing how long it would take.

I was in the middle of applying my lipstick when I heard the doorbell.

I looked at my clock. 7:45.

"Ughh" I groaned. Tyler was early.

Knowing he probably wouldn't like waiting, I quickly grabbed my purse and ran down stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled on my heel.

I yanked open the door, but standing there on my porch was not Tyler.

"Klaus!?"

**Well thats the chapter! Anyways please review :) Thats the only way i can know if y'all enjoy it or not. **

**Question:**

**How does Elena turn into a vampire?**


	3. Klaus

**Ok here's the next chapter! **** Hope y'all like it! Please remember to review!**

**Caroline's POV**

Klaus!?"

I was shocked to see him. Then I began to panic. Had he heard some-thing? Did he know I was pregnant? Did he think it was his!?

My thoughts were interrupted by his smooth, velvety, voice that was just so- I cut myself off. Enough Caroline.

"Caroline"

I was looking anywhere but his eyes. I watched as a bird landed on the mailbox.

"Caroline"

This time I heard it as it was. A question.

"I'm fine," I answered shortly looking off into the distance.

I could hear the creak of the deck as he walked forward. Instinctively I took a step back.

"Caroline, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Is this really important right now Klaus? I have a dance I need to go to."

"I'll drive you there."

"Tyler is picking me"

As I looked up, I could see his face harden at the mention of his name.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked him, still confused about why he was here.

He looked over his back as if seeing if anyone had followed him here. "Can I come in?"

I looked at him. "Are you serious? Or just stupid? I told you I have somewhere to be, now get the hell away."

"Caroline now is not the time for your stubbornness. We need to talk, it is incredibly important."

I crossed my arms. "If it's so important, why can't you tell me now!"

Klaus was clearly loosing his patience. That much was clear.

I turned around, my back to him. "I'm going now"

As I was about to step into my house I heard him mutter, "I'm really sorry about this sweetheart".

When I heard that I started to look behind me, but all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head. Then everything went black.

**Klaus's POV**

"What the hell!"

Those were the first words I heard from the kitchen.

I walked back into the living room to see Caroline sitting up from her place on the couch.

"Its about time you woke up. Coffee?" I asked her as I set down a cup in front of her.

"What is your problem!"?

"Awwe love don't be that way" I gave her one of my charming smiles as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't you dare—you—you—arghhh"

"I do apologize sweetheart but really it was necessary. You weren't going to listen to me."

"And you think knocking me out would make me listen to you!"

"Well Caroline dear, to be fair you don't really do listening well.

"Ughhhh I hate you!"

"Now you didn't seem to think that the night we-"

"Don't! Don't even bring that up. Tyler and I are on good terms now."

"Well after being told that his date canceled on him, I wonder what terms you'll be on now."

I laughed holding up her phone.

Before she had a chance to yell at me, I tossed it back to her.

"Now I did come here for a reason Caroline." I said turning serious.

I could see her evaluate the situation, which after a few minutes she decided it was useless to argue with me.

"What?" she said sulking into the couch.

"When I left it was because Elijah said he had found some suspicious tracks. The tracks lead from Georgia to here, in Mystic Falls."

"Why are some random tracks important"

"See that's what I thought, but as we looked more closely at them, we couldn't identify what it was. Or who."

"So what you saying is you don't know who left the tracks. God Klaus, have you ever thought it could be just an animal."

"Listen. I began to look more into it and learned 2 things. 1.) Elijah is god damn annoying. 2.) Those tracks we saw. They weren't human, not even werewolf. And there were multiple of them. No animals would travel in a pack that far."

"Ok so then we have some other, what? Species. And they are on their way here."

"That's the problem Caroline, they are already here."

"Wouldn't we have noticed if some other species was here? I mean it's a small town Klaus.

"Unless they are really good at hiding. We know nothing about…them.

"So what are you saying?"

"Just…watch out and be careful. Who knows what else is lurking around here in Mystic Falls."

I saw her nod.

"Well now that that conversation is over, wanna go upstairs"

"Get out!"

I laughed as she shoved me out of the house.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard her call my name. I turned. She looked nervous.

"Nevermind" she said quickly, before I could ask her what she was about to say, she shut the door.

I wondered what she was gonna say, she sounded nervous, scared, worried. I decided I would do whatever it took to find out what she was hiding.

**Ok it's done. Finally. This took me forever. I just haven't been in the mood lately to write so that's why this chapter isn't that interesting. Please review! If I get at least 5 reviews I will update another chapter. **


	4. Baby Daddy

**Thanks for all the reviews! It made me so happy to read them! :D Anyways here is the next chapter. Please review. **

**Caroline's POV**

_Everything happens for a reason. At least that's what they tell you. But I'll bet they don't even believe that themselves. Most people just lie to you, to others, but most of all to themselves because they want to believe it's true. Don't get me wrong, some things do happen for a reason. And then other times, life just screws you over. _

The next day I woke up on the couch. I sat up groggily, vaguely remembering last night. Klaus had come and warned me that something dangerous was here in Mystic Falls.

"ARRRGH" I groaned, he had made me miss the dance. And to top it off Tyler probably hated me.

"RIIINNNNGG" I sat back burying my face in the pillow, trying to block out the sound of the phone. No doubt Elena and Bonnie were calling, probably wondering why I was no-show to the dance last night.

After 3 missed phone calls, I realized it was useless to try an avoid them. I picked up the phone on the next ring.

"Where the hell were you last night!?"

Elena.

I sighed, "Hello to you to."

"Why did you skip the dance. Tyler was pretty pissed. He said you texted and canceled on him."

"Yea, I'm sorry I couldn't come to the dance, I-Well-Klaus came by last night."

I waited as I heard a pause on the other line. "Klaus came to visit you!?"

"Yea….I'll explain later."

"How bout now, Grill in 10?" she asked.

There was really no way to escape her.

"Ok, see you there" I replied before I hung up.

I quickly changed clothes and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my car keys and left a note for my mom just saying where I was in case she woke up before I was home.

When I arrived at the grill, Elena wasn't there yet so I sat down at a booth waiting for her.

As I sat waiting for her, I looked up at the tv just above the bar. There were 2 faces on the screen, a girl and a boy. They both looked to be in their early 20's.

As Matt came by to ask me what I wanted to drink, I questioned him about the 2 people on tv.

"Oh that" he explained, "Last week they were found to be missing. Just last night they were found in the woods. They were torn to shreds."

"Do you think it's a vampire?"

"The thing is Caroline, no blood was taken from their bodies."

With that Elena walked in.

"So what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have some tea with honey." Elena stated as she slid into the booth. She gave Matt a smile.

He half smiled back before turning to me. They still weren't on the best of terms.

"Ill just have water" I told him.

He nodded before leaving.

"So Caroline, what's with Original #1 showing up last night?"

"Nothing really happened. He showed up and warned me that something evil was lurking here in Mystic Falls."

"Well that sounds…. Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean it is Mystic Falls after all."

"Yea….Maybe Klaus was just joking with me." Or maybe there was some connection with the danger Klaus warned me about and the 2 people torn apart and killed.

I didn't say it out loud.

"So Caroline, you never did tell us the baby daddy."

"Well" I responded slowly, "I don't exactly know."

"Caroline!" she practically yelled. A couple at a table near us looked over.

"I have a plan. All I need is for Bonnie to do her little witchy magic or some kind of spell and find out the father."

Elena looked skeptical, "How do you know it will be accurate?"

"Elena, when have you ever doubted Bonnie's spells?"

"Ok so when do you plan to have her find out?"

I smiled at her "Right now!" And then I proceeded to grab her hand and yank her out of the booth, but not before throwing down a 20."

"Keep the change", I yelled to Matt as we walked out of the grill.

"Bonnie?" we yelled knocking on her door.

She answered on the 3rd knock.

"Hey? What's up?"

"I have a question" I asked her.

"Come in" she told us, looking at me worried.

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I just was wondering if you had a spell you could help me with?"

"With what?" she questioned as we all sat on the couch in her living room like we used to do.

"I need to find out who the father of my baby is….."

"Oh….."

"My response exactly" Elena remarked.

"Please Bonnie, I can't just keep going on not knowing whose child I am carrying."

"I can look. Grams has tons of books, let me go check."

"Thanks Bonnie! I love you so so much!"

She came back about 10 minutes later with a few books.

"I narrowed it down. These books are all about babies." She handed us each a book. "Tell me if you find anything."

I started flipping through the pages. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"I think I found something" Elena stated.

"Let me see" Elena handed over the book to Bonnie.

"The parenting spell." She read, "Cast this spell on any unborn child to find out the parents of that child."

"Sounds easy enough."

Bonnie nodded.

She stood in front of me, "ready?"

"Yes…..I think."

Then Bonnie began to mutter the spell. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Bonnie!" Elena caught her before she fell.

"What wrong?"

"Sorry" she mumbled, "I didn't realize how much energy it would take out of me."

She shook off Elena, saying she was ok. I knew Bonnie. She didn't like feeling weak.

"Anyways" she picked up a folded piece of paper, "on this paper should be the name of your child's parents.

I crossed my fingers as she opened the paper.

"Caroline Forbes and—" she suddenly broke off. "Oh my god" she whispered.

"What!" Elena asked.

"Who is the father!?" I nearly screamed at her.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH KLAUS!?"

That answered that question.

I'm Screwed.

**Ok hope y'all enjoyed it! I've been in the car all day driving to Minnesota, so I had plenty of time to write it. Please review! Also tell me what you think of who the father is! :P Hehe. Anyways I'm gonna start asking for y'all to comment what gender you want the baby to be. You may find out in the next chapter or the chapter after that. **


	5. Doctor Visit

**Here's the next chapter! Glad y'all are enjoying the story so far. Also thx for everyone's opinion on the sex of the baby. I still haven't decided yet, so opinions and ideas are still welcomed. :) Remember to review!**

**Caroline's POV**

_I learned that life is full of surprises. Every turn you make, there's always something new waiting for you. And when those surprises come you have 2 choices. You can either face them straight on or run and hide from them. Which will it be?_

I bit my lip. How was I going to explain this to them?

"Well!?" Bonnie asked impatiently. Elena was staring at me shocked.

I sighed. "Guys it's complicated. The night me and Tyler got in that big fight, I was falling apart and had no where to go."

I thought I saw Bonnie soften, "And?"

"And so before I knew what I was doing or where I was, I had ended up at Klaus's house. We drank and..." Before I knew it. A tear made its way down my cheek.

Bonnie's anger finally subsided and she rushed forward to embrace me as my body racked in sobs.

"Shhh" she muttered as she hugged me tightly.

"You're gonna be ok. We're gonna get through this." I looked over to see Elena with her arms around both us of. "Together."

"You know what? Bonnie stated, "No ones going anywhere. We're gonna stay in and order pizza and watch movies all night like we used to."

So 2 hours and 4 tubs of ice-cream later, we were all curled up on the couch watching The Notebook.

"I missed this" I laughed, laying my head on Elena's shoulder.

"Me too"

I woke up the next morning on the floor. I stifled a laugh as I looked up to see Bonnie and Elena tangled up, half hanging off the couch.

I quietly lifted myself off the floor. Trying to not wake them up, I ran to the bathroom. I sat by the toilet as I threw up my dinner from last night.

I sighed. After 10 minutes I decided since I was up, I would make breakfast. I looked in the cabinet. Well I guess me and Elena would just have to resort to eating human food.

I sighed and grabbed the pancake mix from the shelf.

I was just plating breakfast when I heard there voices from the other room, "Caroline?"

"In here" I called as put 2 pancakes on each of our plates.

"Thanks Car!" I looked over to see Bonnie and Elena standing in the door frame. Surprisingly Elena didn't complain about the breakfast arrangements.

"No problem."

We all sat around Bonnie's small round table as we ate.

"So what should we do later?"

"Oh actually I have somewhere to be in..." I checked my watch, "20 minutes!"

I quickly stood up, at their questioning glance I answered, "doctor appointment".

"Alright see you later"

"Bye!"

I looked around at the pale white walls nervously. I already felt sick. This was gonna be my first ultrasound.

"Caroline Forbes" I stood up. I noticed that the people in the waiting room were looking at me. Of course they were. I was a teenager having a kid after all. That's why I chose a doctors office out of Mystic Falls.

I followed the nurse back into a small room. The lady had short black hair and was short. Shorter than me anyway.

"The doctor will be in shortly" with that she left the room.

(Ok gonna warn y'all not. I am only 14 years old, I've never been pregnant so I don't know exactly how these visits work. I tried to research it but not everything is exact. So here goes)

I looked around the room, trying to distract myself. It was a couple minutes before the doctor came in. I sat up straighter.

"Hi Caroline."

I tried to return his smile.

"So judging by the lack of a parental figure i'm guessing your parents don't know."

"It's...complicated." After that I compelled him to not ask any more questions about that.

He shook his head, all of a sudden looking dizzy. "Ok so Caroline, how many weeks along are you?"

"Ummm about 8 weeks"

I watched as he scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Ok Caroline, we are going to use this" he held up a tool, "this is called a Doppler. We are going to try an see if we can hear the babies heartbeat."

I nodded. I then laid down as he told me. I watched as he placed the device on my abdomen. "Ok this is hooked up to the computer. So we should be able to hear the babies heart beat."

I listened closely to the sound coming from the computer. But it sounded different. I held in my breath. It didn't sound like just one heartbeat, oh my god.

"Caroline, I'm proud to tell you that you are having twins!" He exclaimed.

I nearly fainted when he said that. "Whaa-what!" I choked out.

"Congratulations. Well that should be all for this checkup. You can call and schedule an appointment at around 12 weeks."

I watched as he left and slowly got up. I was unaware of my surroundings as I made my way out of the building and to my car.

I couldn't believe this! I was so in shock. I can barely handle the idea of having 1 baby! How was I supposed to have 2! And what was I going to tell Klaus! That I'm pregnant with 2 of his children!

I barely even noticed where I was driving. I banged my fist against the steering wheel.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely even saw him. I looked up just in time to slam on my breaks.

I pushed the car door open. "Are you ok! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention-"

He cut me off, "Don't worry it's alright."

I looked up and actually saw him for the first time. He appeared to be about 18 years old with brown hair and hazel eyes that appeared to shine, reflecting off the sun. He smiled at me. And all of a sudden I felt very self-conscious. I smiled shyly back at him.

Then I felt stupid, why did I care what some mortal thought of me.

But as we stood there, staring at each other, I felt my stomach flutter. I tried to tell my self it was the baby, but I knew it wasn't.

"Well…I guess I'll be going" I said. "Sorry again…." I stopped again realizing I didn't know his name.

"It's Nolan"

"Sorry Nolan"

He nodded, "Maybe I'll catch you around? When you're not trying to kill me."

I laughed, "Yea."

I was halfway to my car when I heard him call "I never caught your name"

"I never gave it!" I called back, smiling to myself as I walked away.

I saw him watching me as I drove away. I just hoped he couldn't see me blushing.

**Ok its done! YAY! Hope y'all enjoyed this chap! Caroline is having twins! EEEP! And a new character has just been introduced. Please review and tell me how the chapter was, what you want the twins to be, and your thoughts on Nolan. **** Bye Bye!**


	6. The Truth

**Hey so I worked really hard to make this a longer chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. Also please review and tell me how it is. **

**Caroline's POV**

_Sometimes when life gets hard, I feel like just giving up. But then I think of what I'm giving up and I say to myself "Is it worth it? Are you really willing to loose that?" Every time my answer's the same. _

I was up the minute I felt my stomach squirm. I ran to the bathroom, falling onto my knees in front of the toilet.

Gripping the toilet seat, I felt my stomach empty itself once more.

When I could finally breath, I sat back on my heels, leaning against the side of the bathtub. I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

Another morning consisting of waking of at 6am and throwing up all the contents of my stomach.

I pressed my hand against my abdomen, looking down at the small bump that had appeared.

"Why do you keep waking mommy up every morning?" I asked them rubbing my belly, "Let mommy have her sleep"

I closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe those words were coming out of my mouth. Me. A mommy?

A little later, I wondered downstairs. I saw the TV was still on. I must have forgotten to turn it off last night when I went up to bed.

I paddled over to the TV to turn it off when I noticed the news lady was standing in front of a parking lot with a family behind her all huddled together, seemingly to be crying.

With a start I noticed it was the same parking lot I was at yesterday for my appointment.

Curious, I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"We are here with the Howe family behind us. It seems their daughter was attacked last night by some wild animal."

I watched as they zoomed in on the grief-stricken family. There was a woman who looked in about her late 30's. She was stunning, with luscious black hair. Next to her was a man with dark brown hair and a familiar face that I couldn't seem to place. **(It rhymes!) **There was a little girl about 8 clinging onto her mothers arm. My breath hitched as I noticed the teenage boy standing slightly behind his father.

I raked my brain for his name.

Nolan!

The more I looked, the more I couldn't help but notice many similarities between him and his family. They all were gorgeous of course. With their flawless skin and shining eyes, they looked as if they could have been one of those perfect families straight out of the movies.

With a jolt, I realized how mad I was. How could anyone do this to someone? But as I thought it, 1 name came to mind.

I stormed out of the house just as they showed a photo of the torn apart body.

I knocked on her door, waiting impatiently for Elena to answer the door.

When she finally answered, I stepped inside. "We need to talk"

"Ok" Elena looked confused.

"Have you seen Damon recently?" I demanded.

She seemed taken back by my tone. I watched as she frowned. "Not for a few days."

"I wonder why" I said stomping over to the TV. I watched her face as I turned on the news station showing the attack on the girl.

"That's terrible…. But I don't understand how Damon—"

I cut her off, "Don't understand? How do you not understand!" now I was yelling at her. I felt bad because I knew it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help it. "Elena this is something Damon would do!"

"Wait you think Damon did this! Caroline."

"Don't Caroline me, Damon has been missing for the past week! And all of a sudden there are these attacks."

"These bodies are ripped apart not drained of blood Caroline. Damon wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure about that?" the question hung in the air.

"Would you stop being so stupid! Its not Damon."

I glared at her.

"And how do you know it wasn't Klaus! I mean he's more likely to do this than Damon!"

"Don't go bring him into this!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that since he became the father of your child he is now Mr. Family Guy!"

"Fine! If you don't think its Damon then you're an idiot!"

"You know what Caroline, why don't you just get out!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back at her before leaving. I slammed the door on the way out.

I jumped in the car and decided I needed to talk to someone. And I knew just the person. Bonnie

When I arrived at her house, I saw her just pulling into the driveway. I got out of the car, walking over to the driveway.

"Hey Caroline" she said with confusion laced in her voice.

"Hey Bonnie, Elena and I got in a fight and I just really need someone to talk to right now.

Bonnie smiled at me, "Of course".

I waited as she grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door.

Once we were in the house, we both wandered over to the couch.

"So what did you two get in a fight over this time?" she questioned rolling her eyes.

"There was a new attack yesterday." I told her, not making eye contact.

"I know. I saw it on the news"

"And I told Elena it may have been Damon." I answered

"Caroline" she groaned.

"What" I said looking at her. "Its reasonable! He has been gone for a week and there are all these attacks…" I trailed off.

"Or maybe Caroline, this happens to do with that new danger Klaus warned you of."

I froze, I hadn't thought of that when I had been accusing Damon.

"And" she continued, "We already established it can't be a vampire-"

I interrupted her, "How. How do we know it couldn't be?"

"Because after you told me what Klaus had talked to you about, I did some research of my own."

I looked at her, "When?"

"It doesn't matter. But a few nights ago I got a visit from Grams."

I stared at her blankly.

"What I mean is that I was just performing a spell trying to see if I could find something out of the ordinary. Anything. Then I saw my Grams there. She was just standing there beside me. She looked worn out though and I'm guessing that whatever she did to allow me to see her, used almost all her strength. Anyways, she didn't talk just walked over to one of the books I had laying out. As she touched the book, it flipped open to a page. It was only after she disappeared that I realized what the spell was-"

"That's… creepy." I shut up though as she gave me the look.

"As I was saying, once she was gone I examined the spell. It was a sensing spell-"

"A sensing spell?"

"Yes Caroline and if you would let me finish, I will explain."

"Sorry"

"The spell allowed me to get a general feeling of the supernatural atmosphere here in Mystic Falls. I sensed something all right, but it wasn't Vampires. It was something completely different, something….darker…more dangerous."

"Are you sure?"

"My grams gave me that spell for a reason, I'm sure." She stated.

I nodded. Then I felt really guilty. I had accused Damon and yelled at Elena. I wanted to go apologize to her now, but something was stopping me. I just couldn't, not after all that she said to me.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm gonna go now"

She smiled at me "Don't do anything stupid Caroline"

I laughed as I shut the door.

I was wondering aimlessly around the park, trying to clear my thoughts. There were just so many things in my head right now.

Being pregnant. Having not 1 baby but 2! Telling my friends about that. Telling Klaus he is a dad! Dealing with a new danger that has decided to bother this town! As if this town hasn't dealt with enough supernatural things!

ARGHH!

I wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden I was knocked off my feet. I fell hard onto the concrete, and felt something heavy on me.

I looked up and sure enough Nolan and his bike were holding me down.

"Now whose trying to kill who" I joked.

He laughed, lifting himself off me. I sat up, helping push the bike up.

"Sorry bout that, I do suppose we're even now though" He gave me that charming smile of this, and my stomach did somersaults.

"Yea".

We stood there, until I remembered this morning.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. Your sister."

He frowned, "Yea. It's hard. We weren't that close but its still terrible. I just can't believe that she's dead."

"I know how it feels", I said as we began walking. "You wouldn't believe how many people I've lost."

"I'm sorry"

We both didn't say we would be ok because we knew that would be a lie. He smiled sadly at me.

"So" he said changing the subject, "You seemed to be lost in thought earlier. Right before I hit you" he said giving me a grin, "Everything alright?"

The funny thing was even though I barely knew him, I felt the need to tell him everything and pretty soon I was spilling my guts to him. I told him how Elena and I had gotten in a fight and how we weren't talking and that just recently I found out that I was wrong.

He listened intently and didn't interrupt me once. After I finished my ranting, he spoke. He told me how he knew how it felt. He said it was better to go talk to Elena than just avoid her.

"My sister and I got in fights a lot too. We actually had one the day before she died. I was too stubborn to apologize and the next thing I know she's dead."

I looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"The point of that was if I had the chance to go back and apologize to her, I would. Don't make my same mistake."

I watched him. "Thanks." As I got up, I looked back at him, "You know you're really good at that."

He looked at me questioningly. "Good at what?"

"I don't know… just talking."

He laughed, and it rang in my head the entire way back to Elena's house.

I knocked on the door. When she saw me all of the anger from earlier was gone, instead she looked….Upset?…Worried? It was hard to tell.

"Hey" she said and her voice shook.

I ignored that though. Stepping into the house, I turned around the face her.

"Look Elena I'm really sorry about earlier and accusing-"

She interrupted me. "Don't worry about it. Really"

"No Elena, I need to apologize for how I treated you earlier. I feel terrible-"

"Please…. Just stop" She looked close to tears. "Just stop. Don't say that. Don't make me feel any worse than I already feel."

I looked at her carefully. "Elena what's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to…its just…we were in a fight….and it just happened….I'm so sorry!" She was bawling now.

"Elena what's wrong? What did you do?"

She looked up as a tear ran down her face, "I told Klaus"

"What?" I was in too much shock to register what she said.

"I-I told Klaus you—your—you're pregnant with his child."

"You did what!?" I yelled. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"How could you!"

"I'm so sorry Caroline—"

I cut her off, "I know we were mad at each other, but this was a new low. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

I watched her staring at me with her tear-stained cheeks.

I turned around. "I thought I could trust you."

With that I turned my back on her, heading towards the front door.

I was in my car driving home before I knew what I was doing.

When I got to my door, I struggled with the key. My hands shook as I tried to put it in the hole. I was so angry.

I finally calmed myself down enough to the get the key in the door.

I yanked open the door only to find myself face to face with Klaus.

**There it is! YAY! It's really one of my longest chapters and has the most action/drama in it. Hope y'all liked it. Anyways please review! Also if you have any ideas on how Klaus should react, feel free to review or pm and tell me. Thanks **** (PS. Also tell me whose POV you would like to see. **


	7. Telling Klaus

**So hope y'all liked last chapter. :D Lots of reveals! Anybody ship Naroline yet? :P Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I also really hope I don't screw up this chapter, cause I know you all were looking forward to how Klaus would find out. Hope I make it to your expectations (Lots of POV's in this chapter. Hehe sorry) **

**Elena's POV**

Caroline stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. I walked into the living room and sunk into the couch with a sigh.

How could she actually believe that Damon was attacking those innocent people? Just because he had been gone for a couple days gave her no right to accuse him of attacking those people. Plus, it was one thing to blame him, but even when I flat out told her it wasn't him she still didn't listen to me. I mean we're best friends! She is supposed to trust me. And then when I mentioned that it was also possible that it could have been Klaus she blew up in my face and stormed off. She had one night with the guy and it was like he was her whole world. I mean, yeah, he was the father of her child but that gave her no right to come here and blame Damon for killing innocent people.

I needed to blow off steam so I decided to go for a run. The whole time I got ready I couldn't help but think about how stupid and annoying Caroline was being.

I went to the bedroom and changed into work out clothes. I then put my hair into a ponytail and tied my shoelaces. I then went into the kitchen and drank a little bit of water to hydrate myself. I was about to walk out the door when I realized something. I almost forgot my phone. I needed to listen to music on my run. Hopefully the music would distract me from thinking about Caroline.

I went into the living room where I had left it and picked it up. I then realized something else.

If Caroline had the right to come here and accuse my boyfriend then I should have the right to accuse her boyfriend. Except, she was blaming my boyfriend of slaughtering innocent people. I was going to blame her boyfriend of being a father. At least one of us would be right.

I looked through my contacts for Klaus's number, relieved that I had kept it. I clicked on his name and then the call button. I lifted the phone to my ear and as I listened to it ring I hoped that Klaus would pick up.

"Hello." Klaus answered briskly. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Elena." I responded.

"Well love, it's a surprise to have a call from you. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Klaus I need you to listen to me." I said, ready to spill the secret Caroline had been keeping.

"Listening. That's not my thing. Tell me why I shouldn't hang up right now." He questioned.

"Because it's about Caroline." I told him quickly, knowing he wouldn't hang up.

"I have ears so go ahead and use your mouth." He said impatiently.

"She has been keeping something from you lately." I told him.

"Last time I checked Elena, Caroline doesn't have to tell me everything." He replied, but I could hear the curiosity creep into his voice.

"She's pregnant." I stated flatly.

The line was silent for a few seconds. "And why does this concern me?" He asked angrily, his voice firm.

"Because you're the father." I explained.

**Caroline's POV**

"Klaus!?" I exclaimed.

He took a step back to let me inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, as I shut the door. I was pretty sure I already knew the answer though.

"Your pregnant." He said, more as a statement then a question.

"What?" I knew what he had said but my reply came without thought.

"Your pregnant." He simply stated, staring at me.

"No, uh- no. I mean of course not, where did-," he cut me off.

"Don't even try to lie to me Caroline, I know the truth! Elena told me everything." Klaus yelled angrily as he took multiple steps towards me.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me!?" I was now pressed against the wall, with Klaus' body inches away.

Pushing him off, I started to raise my voice, "Don't you go yelling at me, this is not all my fault!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I continued, "I didn't ask to be pregnant, it just happened and I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna do! But it doesn't make it easier having you come here and yell at me about it!"

By the time I finished I was out of breath.

I looked up to see Klaus just staring at me.

"What?" I said heatedly, fighting to keep my breath. I wiped my eyes; I wasn't going to break down in front of him. I wouldn't give him that.

He didn't respond for a moment.

"I just don't understand" he began, "What do you want me to do? Be a father? Raise a child? That's not like me Caroline and you know that."

"Listen Klaus, I never had any intention to tell you because I don't have any intention for you to be a father." I admitted.

"Caroline" he started.

"Don't! I don't need you to be around ok. You just made it clear you want to have no part in this."

"Caroline" he sighed. "I don't want to be a father" he repeated, "But I do want to help. Anything you need. Money? A place to stay? Anything. "

"I don't want your money." I said disgusted. "All I need right now is support, something you can't give me"

I could feel my tempter begin to rise, when the doorbell went off.

I shot Klaus a look as he walked over to the door. It was probably Elena coming to complain how sorry she was. "I'll be in the kitchen, trying to find anything with alcohol." I muttered walking out of the room.

"Haven't forgot you can't have alcohol now have you, love?"

I groaned, "Fine! I'll just be in here pretending I'm pouring myself a shot of tequila!""

I was getting a glass of water when I heard Klaus' voice ring all the way from the front door, "Who The Hell Are You?"

I set down my glass of water, wondering who could be at my door if it wasn't Elena. Curiously I walked into the other room.

I stopped dead when I saw Klaus standing face to face with Nolan. Crap! This was not going to go well.

"Nolan!?" I exclaimed walking over there, ignoring Klaus' glare, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk." He replied.

"How did you find my house" I asked him, opening the door further, despite the look Klaus gave me.

"Oh you know" he said with a glance at Klaus who was standing watching him, "It's a small town, I just asked around."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Who exactly are you?" Klaus said rudely.

I shot him a warning look.

"Oh. I'm Nolan" he answered holding out his hand. When Klaus didn't return the handshake, he awkwardly pulled his hand back, shoving it in his pocket.

"And how do you know Caroline?" Klaus demanded.

Ughh Klaus had no right to start getting all over protective now!

"Well she almost ran over me with her car a few days" he said smiling at me.

I gave him a half smile.

Before Klaus had time to say anything, I spoke up, "You said you have to tell me something?"

"Umm yea…." I could tell he was probably nervous with Klaus here.

"Well Klaus, why don't you go now?" I phrased it as a question, but Klaus knew what I was really saying, 'Get out of my house now!'

"Fine. But we're going talk about this another time Caroline." Klaus said addressing me.

On his way out, Klaus swiftly walked past Nolan, bumping into him purposely.

Once he was gone, I apologized. "I'm sorry, if I had known you were going to stop by I would have made sure he wasn't here…. Or even in Mystic Falls."

"Don't worry" he said.

I nodded. There was a pause.

In that moment, I took a second to examine him. Mmmhmm. Yup. He looked just as good as he always did. Today he was wearing jeans with an old leather jacket, and I was about willing to bet a motorcycle was parked out front too.

"Sooo?"

"Oh ya! Why I'm here. Listen Caroline, my father is one of the Mystic Falls police—"

I cut him off. "He is? So is my mom."

"Yea, but that's not the point" I was a little taken back by the tone of his voice, but let him continue.

"I overheard my dad talking about another attack that's happened."

"Oh my god. Another one!"

"Caroline… the girls name that was attacked is Elena…."

I froze. "Elena?"

Oh god. She was attacked!? That meant whatever attacked her, this creature, is stronger than a vampire! And Elena! What if she was badly hurt! What if she died! The last memory she had of us was the big fight we got into. I felt terrible.

"Nolan I need you to take me to the hospital now!"

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he already had the door open.

Sure enough there parked on the street was his motorcycle. I looked down at my baby bump. If I was going be a mom I couldn't take these kind of risks.

"Hey Nolan can we take my car?"

He looked over at me for a second, "Sure"

As we walked towards my car, I handed him the keys, "You're driving."

He didn't ask any questions, just started the engine.

As we pulled out of the driveway, only one thing was on my mind, "I hope Elena's ok."

**Ok hope you guys liked it, sorry it's kinda short. I just wanted to give y'all something after not posting for like 3 days (On vacation. Really busy! Sorry!)**

**Anyways how did y'all like this chapter?! I know Klaus says he doesn't want to be a father, but that may change. This is just the initial shock that's causing him to say that, so please don't hate me. :P What do you think of the big news Nolan had to tell Caroline?! Elena attacked! Review to find out if she is ok. **** I'll post the next chapter once I have 85 reviews. (in total)**

***Ok everyone I have a special announcement: go follow ****Stephanie022799** **story- A Child For Petrova. Its super good! I love her writing! (She helped me write some of this chapter) So please read her story! The link is below! **

s/9387497/1/A-Child-For-Petrova


	8. Hospital Visit

**I'm doing this chapter super fast! :P hehe hope you like it! And remember to review! :D so some of you were telling me I need to have more relationships with the other characters going on. So I tried to include a lot more characters and stuff in all the other chapters. Here it is!**

**Caroline's POV**

It's funny how time seems to pass the fastest when you're dreading it the most.

The entire way to the hospital I was freaking out.

"Can you go any faster?" I urged him, while staring out the windowing trying to figure out how much longer till we got to the hospital.

"Uh Caroline I'm already going 5 MPH fasted than I should be." He responded, looking over at me sympathetically.

I groaned, resuming my previous activity of looking out the window.

Sirens blared out but I didn't pay much attention to it. Seconds later, flashing lights appeared through my rear- view mirror. Great! Another thing to worry about.

Nolan cursed silently while pulling over. I needed to get to Elena before its too late and this was just a distraction. I closed my eyes and waited impatiently for the cop to come.

"You know you were spe-, Hey, Nolan! What's up?" I opened my eyes to see Nolan and the cop bumping fist. Did he know him?

"Daniel, how's it been?" Nolan questioned obviously referring to the cop. That answered my question.

"Good, except for the -," he stopped suddenly noticing me in the passager seat.

"Nolan, introduce me to your friend." He smirking starring at me with such intensity that I actually started to blush. It's not like that was a bad thing, Daniel was attractive. He looked to be in his early 20's and he had those charming blue eyes.

"I'm Caroline" I smiling slightly, reaching out to shake his hand. He met my hand halfway and shook it. I tried to pull my hand back but Daniel wouldn't release. I looked up to see his sharp blue eyes stuck on mine. Nolan gave him a look but Daniel brushed him off.

"Caroline, what a beautiful name that is." Daniel said so softly, I almost didn't catch it. Finally releasing, he brought his gaze back to Nolan.

"I got to go, we'll talk later." Daniel whispered. He started to walk away but stopped, winked towards me then continued. Something about Daniel just didn't seen right.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

Nolan just changed the subject, "Shouldn't we get to your friend?" Oh! How could I forget about Elena?

"Ya," I mumbled glancing back to the window. There's something he's not telling me but right now I need to worry about Elena. If she were to die, I don't know if I could live with myself. The possibility of Elena dying seems unlikely but we don't know what this creature can do! After all they was strong enough to hurt Elena, and she was well-trained vampire after all.

As the hospital became visible, I started to second-guess myself. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Ready to face Elena and whatever happened to her. What if all there was left were scraps and pieces? Knowing we had been fighting right before the attack, I just wouldn't be able to take it.

I bounced anxiously in my seat as we pulled into the parking lot. We surveyed the lot for a couple minutes before coming to the conclusion that there were no open spots.

"Nolan!" I screeched.

Automatically he became defensive.

"I'm trying, Caroline, do you see a spot?" His voice softened as he continued. "I'm sorry, I know you're just scared for your friend."

Just as I was about to reply, I saw it. "There! A parking spot!" I pointed towards a grass area.

"Caroline, you want me to run over those flowers!?"

"This is my car! Park it there!" I demanded.

After several attempts he succeeded. I kicked my car door in and started to run towards the door.

"Caroline, wait!" Nolan yelled as he struggled to keep up with me. I lessened the speed of my run but I didn't wait. Eventually catching up to me, we both entered the door in a hurry. Spotting the visitors desk, I immediately questioned the nurse on her health.

"Is she okay? "What happened? Is she-," the nurse cut me off. "Sweetie, Who are you here for?"

"Elena Gilbert!" I practically yelled at her.

"Oh, well let me look her up and I'll get back to you. Have a mint while you wait." Really? While my friend could be dying, she wants me to have a mint!?

"No! I don't want a mint, I want to see my friend!" I screamed not caring that people were staring.

"I'm sorry, Information about Elena can only be released to immediate family, and from the looks of it your not immediate family."

"What!? Who cares? At least tell me if she's okay!" I banged my hand on the table frustrated.

"Sorry, can't!" She smiled sympathetically at me. I was prepared to retaliate when out of the corner of my eye I noticed something. I was positive I knew the guy by the way his blue eyes sparkled. He was undeniably gorgeous. What was he doing here?

I started towards him when a hand appeared on my shoulder and twisted me around.

"Caroline, I have to go." Nolan told be calmly but by the way his phone sat tightly against his ear while he bounced his leg I knew he was in a rush.

"But I'm your ride?" I questioned. The look on his face told me he had never thought about that. But with one last glance at me he ran towards the door. Behind him he yelled, "I'll take the bus!"

I turned back to find Daniel almost disappearing from my view. I knew something about him was strange, but why was he here? I followed close in his wake for many many hallways before he stopped. He opened a door but stopped to look around. Thoughtless, I ducked behind the wall and waited a few seconds before sticking my head out. His body disappeared behind the wall and I could read the label on the door. The Morgue.

Cautiously I took a few steps towards the door. Why would Daniel be in the morgue?

I kept trying to assure myself, he was helping to identify something being a police and all. But something told me he had other ideas.

Just as I was reaching for the knob, a slight tap on my shoulder caught my attention. I jumped flipping around to be facing a short chubby nurse. Judging by her nametag, she was Marley.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously, "This is for employees only."

"I'm- I'm sorry," I stammered, "I'm just looking for my friend, Elena Gilbert, do you know anything about her?"

"Actually I do, I'm very familiar with the patient in room 246."

"You are? That's great!"

"Of course. Are you a part of her immediate family?" She asked kindly.

Crap. I looked at her, focusing on looking deep into her eyes.

"I am Elena Gilbert's cousin" I spoke slowly watching as her eyes followed my every word, hypnotized. "You are going to take me to see her and tell all the nurses to leave us alone."

I stopped and watched her eyes come into focus again. "Of course, come right with me this way."

I took one last look at the door Daniel had disappeared into before turning on my heel and following the nurse up the stairs to Elena's room.

Room 246.

Elena's room.

The nurse made me wait outside while she cleared out all the nurses in the room.

I leaned against the wall; nervous about what I would see when I walked into the room.

It was a couple minutes later when I saw a few nurses clear the room. I looked away pretending to be looking for another room.

Once they were all cleared out, Marley came back out, ushering me in.

"Come right in sweetheart."

I smiled at her, stepping into the room, bracing myself.

I looked at Elena lying on the bed. She was clear of scrapes and looked almost normal. Being a vampire, she must have already healed. She now seemed to just be sleeping.

I looked back at the nurse who was busying herself with writing on a piece of paper. "Um excuse me but I was wondering how much longer she will be sleeping, cause I really need to talk to her."

The nurse paused with her writing, looking up at me. "Oh honey, I'm afraid she isn't just sleeping, she is in an a coma."

**EEEEEEP! Yup that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Well that and thanks for all the reviews. Y'all are so sweet! Remember to review, I'll update once I get 105 reviews. (Also review to find out Caroline's and everyone's reaction to Elena. And more about Daniel.) **


	9. Room 246

**Ok pwease don't hate me! Im srry it's been a week! But I was up at this resort and had like no time for my laptop. Here's this chap. Sorry it's short. Next will be up soon, promise!**

**Anyways I just wanted to say that I love my Rachie, Cara, and LinLin! Thank you for supporting my story and helping me write some chaps. 3 Anyways a few people asked some questions, so I'm going to answer them real fast.**

**Will there more Klauroline?** Yes! There actually is some in this chapter :)

**Can Vampires even go into a coma?** Who knows?! But this is fan fiction and in my story they can. I mean they shouldn't be able to have kids either but Caroline is :P

**When will Tyler find out?** I'm not sure yet, I mean he isn't really a big part of the story. But I can have him find out sometime if y'all want.

**When will the other originals find out about the pregnancy?** You'll find out. Who says Klaus hasn't told them already? Hehe, who knows?

_**Previously:**_

_I smiled at her, stepping into the room, bracing myself._

_I looked at Elena lying on the bed. She was clear of scrapes and looked almost normal. Being a vampire, she must have already healed. She now seemed to just be sleeping._

_I looked back at the nurse who was busying herself with writing on a piece of paper. "Um excuse me but I was wondering how much longer she will be sleeping, cause I really need to talk to her."_

_The nurse paused with her writing, looking up at me. "Oh honey, I'm afraid she isn't just sleeping, she is in an a coma."_

Caroline's POV

"Wait what!"

"I'm so sorry-" the nurse began, setting her chubby hand on my shoulder.

"She's in a coma!?" I repeated.

I gripped the edge of the bed, trying to steady my self. How! How was this possible? Could vampires even go into a coma? Well, I thought, maybe if they were hit hard enough.

At least she wasn't dead, I reminded myself.

Anyways, the point was that everyone around me was getting hurt. Who was going to be next? It may even be me.

I clutched my stomach, I couldn't—no I wouldn't let my children grow up in a world like this. They didn't deserve this, none of it.

I compelled the nurse to leave, before I placed myself in one of the chairs positioned near Elena's bed. Before I knew it, I felt the tears start coming.

"Arghhh" I groaned. "Why do I keep crying!"

"Maybe it's the hormones, love."

I looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway.

I glared at him, "My day has already been bad enough, I don't need you to come and make it worse." I told him, resting my head against the back of the chair.

I heard him laugh as he plopped into a chair next to me.

I noticed his eyes found Elena's pale lifeless body in the hospital bed.

"I heard about the attack, how are you doing?" he asked me, with real concern in his voice.

I closed my eyes. I waited a few seconds, listening to the listening to the silence of the room. Then I opened my mouth and pretty soon I was blurting out everything to him.

Unfortunately, stupid Klaus had that effect on me.

I told him about my last doctor visit and that I learned I was having twins.

He was silent during that part, probably in shock at the thought of 2 babies rather than just 1.

Then again it probably didn't matter to him, it wasn't like he wanted a part in their life anyway.

I continued on, telling him about Nolan and Daniel and how I had caught Daniel going into the morgue earlier. And how Nolan mysterious had to leave.

Klaus looked thoughtful at this "They're definitely up to something." He replied.

I secretly agreed.

I also told him about my fights with Elena, both of them. And how the guilt was eating my insides.

He nodded sympathetically. The most sympathetic I had seen him be.

"It's going to be alright Caroline," he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him, my voice light.

He didn't reply. Of course he didn't have a reply. How could you possibly know everything was going to be all right? Because it wasn't true. Nothing was going to be all right.

We both knew that.

I was staring into his eyes and he was staring into mine. I could feel myself, unconsciously, leaning in closer towards him.

Our faces were only a few inches away. I closed my eyes nervously.

It was the sound of feet running down the hallway that caused me to slip out of my trance.

We both jumped back as we heard the footsteps coming closer.

Klaus and I looked up to see Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon come rushing through the door.

"How is she?" Bonnie questioned as she ran over to me.

I watched as Stefan and Damon both walked over Elena's bed, one on each side.

"She's in a coma," I told Bonnie, looking back at her again.

"Yea, I got that from the girl at the front desk", Bonnie stated, sitting beside me. "I mean—how did this happen?" she continued in a lower voice.

I opened my mouth, but Klaus beat me too it. I had almost forgot he was siting beside me.

"This wasn't any vampire, or-" he paused and looked at me questioning. I knew what he was asking, had I told Bonnie about the new Mysterious 'Psycho killers' in town?

I nodded my head, "She knows… everything" I told him, signaling that he could continue on.

Klaus nodded, and then turned his focus back to Bonnie.

"Alright, well I believe that this…"

"Damn creature." I supplied with a slight smile.

"Sure" he said with a grin in my direction. "This damn creature, or creatures are wondering throughout Mystic Falls, undetected. I think-they might know about us."

"Like what we are?" Bonnie questioned.

"Exactly." He said, "And until we know why they are here. We're all in danger."

I shivered.

Bonnie though, nodded like she wasn't surprised, "I thought they had something to do with this."

I leaned back in the chair and zoned out of their conversation for the next couple minutes.

I only opened my eyes when I heard Bonnie's voice, "So how do we catch this creature?"

"You know" I said frustrated, "it might be easier if we could first actually figure out what this new creature is BEFORE we try an go after it!"

I didn't want to yell at them, I just couldn't help it. Having a baby as a teenager, not to mention being a vampire was hard enough! Now I had to deal with some damn new creature that we knew nothing about!

I continued. "While we remain ignorant, these...things are on the attack! You don't need me to tell you how many attacks there have been and how many more there will be if we don't figure things out!"

Bonnie and Klaus seemed a little taken back by my sudden burst of anger. Stefan and Damon even glanced over.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I began, "I just can't take this. Too much is happening and I just-I-I can't handle it. I mean I find out I'm pregnant and then that my best friend-" I started to stand up.

"What!? You're pregnant!" I glanced up to see Damon staring at me in shock. "Since when?"

Stefan slapped his brother on the back, "A little behind are you brother?" He laughed, but it was tense considering the situation we were in.

"Yes." I said blankly, as I walked towards the door.

Right now I just needed to he alone.

"Caroline!" I heard their voices echo from behind me, but I was already halfway down the hall.

"Please don't follow me." I muttered as I walked out the front doors of the Hospital.

I pressed my hand against my forehead, sighing. I was tired, and I just wanted to go home and never leave my bed.

I yanked my car door open, getting in.

As I got situated, my phone when off. I looked down at the message that had appeared.

_Bonnie: Hey, u ok?_

I groaned throwing my phone into the passengers seat. Instead of landing in the leather seat, it slipped off the chair and fell onto the floor.

"Ughh" I moaned reaching down to grab it.

As I sat up, I felt a cloth being held against my mouth.

I gasped then began to panic, as I struggled to get the hands away from my face.

I could feel my energy leaving me as I fought for breath.

I was flailing drastically that I was surprised no one saw me.

I looked up at the revere mirror and froze as I saw the familiar face before my world turned black.

**Ok there it is! Hope you likey. As always please review! What do you think will happen to Caroline? EEEP! **

**Anyways please follow this girl's story! **

** s/9512454/1/A-Haleb-Pregnancy**


	10. A shocking reveal

**Hey so I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter. Haha sorry bout the cliffhanger. Anyways here it is! Please review!**

_Previously:_

_I yanked my car door open, getting in. _

_As I got situated, my phone when off. I looked down at the message that had appeared. _

_Bonnie: Hey, u ok?_

_I groaned throwing my phone into the passengers seat. Instead of landing in the leather seat, it slipped off the chair and fell onto the floor. _

"_Ughh" I moaned reaching down to grab it. _

_As I sat up, I felt a cloth being held against my mouth._

_I gasped then began to panic, as I struggled to get the hands away from my face._

_I could feel my energy leaving me as I fought for breath. _

_I was flailing drastically that I was surprised no one saw me._

_I looked up at the revere mirror and froze as I saw the familiar face before my world turned black. _

**Caroline's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I came back to was the old rustic ceiling.

I shifted my neck, and groaned when I felt it cramp up.

I reached up to massage the painful area on the side of my neck, but my hand pressed into something cool and metal on its way up. I looked down and noticed for the first time the handcuffs that were holing my hands captive.

Then in a rush, the events from early came crawling back. I had to get out of here, I thought, struggling to free my self from the chair I was trapped in.

I felt my phone missing from my pocket and began to panic. How was I going to tell anyone where I was?

As I attempted to free myself from the rope piercing into my skin, I felt myself draining. I was trying too hard.

I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself, but suddenly felt like a hand was squeezing my lungs.

I began coughing, choking on the air around me.

Frantically I searched the room. My eyes, blurry from tears, roamed the open space.

That's when I took notice of the cloud of smoke coming out of one of the vents. My eyes slid over to the other vents in the room, only to find that the smoke was flowing out from each of them too.

As I bent over, coughing, I realized what was coming out of the vents.

Vervain. The air coming from the vents must have been laced with vervain.

As I shut my eyes, I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. I could still remember the last time I was chained up underground by my dad, trying to un-vamp me. I shuttered. At least then I knew who had chained me up.

I felt like passing out from the lack of oxygen.

I could feel my vision blurring. I was just taking my last breath of oxygen, when I noticed the thick smoke was no longer coming out of the vents.

I was barely conscious, as I suddenly gasped taking in the fresh air.

I was still trying to catch my breath, when I heard a laugh echo from behind me.

I sharply turned my head at the sound, but as I was chained up, I couldn't turn all the way around.

So I remained oblivious to who was behind me.

I froze, something about the laugh sounded familiar but I couldn't figure it out.

As I was just regaining my energy, a figure stepped in front of me.

Because of the dark, all I saw was a shadow.

But as the shadow stepped closer, the light hit his face and I gasped.

Right in front of me, smirking stood Nolan.

My breath caught. Nolan had kidnapped me! This couldn't be happening. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

I looked up to see Nolan staring at me with an amusing grin.

"Caroline". With that one word, my heart skipped a beat. It was the same charming, endearing voice I had heard only a couple times these past days. I tried to calm myself. This was Nolan we were talking about. He wouldn't do anything to me.

Are you sure about that? A little voice whispered in my head, how well do you actually know him Caroline?

I dropped my eyes from his piercing gaze.

"What do you want?" I questioned him, focusing on anything but him.

I could hear the wind blowing feverishly outside, the loose floorboards shaking as a result. Then there was the shutter of the door every time a burst of wind hit it from outside.

There must be a storm outside. I glanced to my left to see a small window precisely in the middle of the wall.

I saw a flash of lightening strike across the dark purple sky at the speed of light.

The floor creaked as he took a step towards me.

I was vaguely aware of the loud crash of thunder that followed.

I longed to rest my hands on my stomach, to tell my babies that everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't. I stifled a sob, thinking of what might happen to them. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt them. How long before I couldn't keep that promise.

I allowed myself to look up, only to find him bending down in front of me, where we were now eye level.

I tried not to let him see the betrayal in my eyes.

"Oh Caroline, I don't want anything from you" he spoke with a glint in his eyes placing his hand on my arm, "It's whom you can help me find."

**Bonnie's POV**

I sighed, placing my purse on the table. I had just gotten home from the hospital. I had left a little while after Caroline had stormed out.

I was a little worried about her about her big outburst. I had tried calling her once, but then thought better of it. Caroline was stubborn, she would call when she was ready.

I still grabbed my phone though and flipped it open looking for any new texts from Caroline.

0 new Messages my phone read.

I set my phone on the table, next to my purse and settled into the couch.

I began flipping through some of the spell books I had sitting open on the coffee table.

Ever since I had done that locater spell and found out that something evil was lurking here in Mystic Falls, I had been searching for any spells to help me figure out what exactly was here.

I flipped the page. I groaned throwing the book aside. Nothing!

I looked at the other books in the stack: _Vampirism; A witches guide; Werewolf's 101; Ancient Spells. _

None of these books had what I needed.

I was just about to try a book on Dark Ancient Spells, when my doorbell rang.

Curious about who it was, yet hoping it was Caroline, I wondered over to the door. It was late after all.

I had just reached the door when the doorbell went off again. Whoever it was must have been pretty impatient.

"I'm coming" I muttered before opening the door.

My face turned to confusion as I stared at Nolan and some guy standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked confused. I had only seen Nolan a couple of times, but I knew him and Caroline sort of had a thing.

"Bonnie" the other guy began. WTH.

I cut him off, "Ok first of all who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" I questioned.

"His name is Daniel" Nolan said dismissing him with a wave.

"Then wha-?"

"We think Caroline's in trouble!" He said in a rush.

"What? How? I was just with her earlier."

"Bonnie you have to us. This is important." Daniel spoke up.

I nodded, "Then explain."

"Well" started Nolan, "I have a brother. A twin brother actually. We both grew up with my grandparents because my parents died when we were little. As we got older we got in this big fight over how our parents died and we split ways. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

"Where is this story going?" I said impatient.

"The point is" Daniel said, "I've known Nolan and Alec since we were little. When they went there separate ways, I went with Alec. We were on the road for a while, never staying anywhere too long. The older he got though, the more he seemed to change. The day he turned 16, it was like something inside him snapped. He became cold and ruthless. He stopped talking to me and became more reserved. Keeping secrets. Just last year, I left. I came and eventually found Nolan. Since then, we've been tracking Alec , and the last place we followed him to was here, in Mystic Falls."

I gasped, "The strange feeling, the evil lurking…" I began muttering to myself. It all made sense now.

"What?" this time it was Nolan who questioned me.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head, looking up. "What's Caroline got to do with any of this stuff?"

I looked at Nolan's worried face and Daniel's determined face.

"We think that Alec's got her."

**HEHEHEHE. There's a shocker! Hope you enjoyed! Anyway please review! PWEASE! It makes my day every-time I see your lovely reviews. :D **


	11. Finding Caroline

**Ok well here's the next chapter! :D Hope You like it! Remember to review. Also so sorry it has been so long since I updated! I was really busy! **

**Bonnie's POV **

"Ok, well do you know where he could possibly be keeping her?" I asked.

"Ya…..that's the problem. We have no clue." Nolan responded slowly.

I groaned, turning around and walking towards the closet. I grabbed my jacket, and pulled it on.

"What are you doing?" Nolan questioned, while Daniel stared at me confused.

"If Alec has Caroline and he is really as evil as you say he is, then we're going to need more people to help us." I responded, shoving them out of the door, shutting it behind me.

I looked up just as thunder crackled from above. It then began to pour down raining. That's just great!

We struggled against the wind, walking to my car.

"First stop" I said, starting the engine, "Klaus's house."

"Klaus?" Nolan asked.

"If Caroline's in trouble, he'll help." I told him, as we pulled out of the driveway and into the raging storm.

The entire car ride there was just plain awkward. Nolan sat up front in the passenger seat, while Daniel sat in the back.

I tried to make small talk with Nolan, but he would answer shortly. I couldn't tell if he was worried about Caroline or having conflicted feelings about going to find his evil twin brother he hasn't seen in like 7 years. Whatever it was that was bothering him, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Eventually, I gave up and we both were silent the rest of the way.

I looked out the front window, trying to see past the rain pouring down. It was coming down fast, making it hard to see where we were going.

This storm was just going to make everything else even harder to do tonight.

I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was 10:48. It was already so late. Actually screw that. Vampires didn't sleep and even if they did, Klaus sure as hell wouldn't.

It was a couple minutes later when I announced, "We're here," as I pulled up to the giant Michelson house, or should I say mansion. I just hoped Klaus was here.

I watched as Nolan and Daniel started at the house awestruck, while I parked the car.

"Come on boys" I said getting out of the car, "We have a vampire to talk to."

As we walked up the path to their house, I began to worry. How exactly are we suppose to convince Klaus to help us save Caroline when we had no idea where she was even being held captive.

"So Klaus is a vampire?" Daniel asked me, following into step beside me.

I glanced over at him and nodded. "You don't seem surprised. So how much do you know about the supernatural world?"

"Not a lot" he responded. "I just recently found out about all this" he waved his hands around.

I laughed without humor, "Yea well it's not as cool as it sounds. Trust me, its…hard to live a life like this. You wouldn't believe half the things I could tell you."

He smiled ruefully, "Try me"

"Well" I began as we stepped up to the door, Nolan lagging behind, "It's a long story."

"I'll take you up on that."

I looked at him and couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck. I looked away and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later and the door swung open to reveal Elijah.

"Elijah" I said surprised.

He nodded to me, "Hello Bonnie". He moved his eyes over to Nolan and Daniel who stood beside me. "We need to see Klaus" I said quickly noticing his stare.

He opened his mouth to say something then noticed the rain falling down, soaking us to the bone.

"Come in" he announced, opening the door wider, "I do believe we have a lot to talk about."

It took a while to explain our situation, which put me on edge because I knew we needed to find Caroline, and fast.

Nolan seemed to be thinking the same thing because for the 5th time he responded to Klaus saying, "I know it's not much information—"

"Not much information!?" Klaus said angrily. "You have absolutely no idea where she is being kept. What do you except me to do? Ride with you guys around town until we find your crazy lunatic brother who has Caroline on a leash and a big sign saying 'Here she is, come have her'!"

I responded calmly, "I can find where she is. All I have to do is use a simple tracking spell."

Klaus started at me for a second before he spoke. "Fine, but we should leave now. And you guys better have a plan. One that doesn't involve us dying."

**Klaus' POV**

As it turns out, that "master plan" of there's turned out to be more of major death wish.

They planned for us, once Bonnie located where Caroline was, to break in and cause a diversion while Nolan confronted Alec and I got Caroline.

Of course we all knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I was willing to try whatever though. As long as it meant getting Caroline back. After all she was carrying my kids, as much as I hated to say that.

Of course I love Caroline, I suppose it's been obvious to everyone for the past year. But having kids? Hell no. I was not ready to be father. I may never be ready. There may have been a time in my human life that i wanted to be a father at some point. After I became a vampire though, I gave up that hope.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bonnie.

"Before I use the spell to try an locate Caroline, we have one more stop." She said quietly.

"What?!" I said at the same time Nolan did.

I glared at him.

"Where else do we have to go" Daniel questioned.

I raised my eyes, "Yea, what happened to 'Oh Klaus, hurry! We must save Caroline.' And now we're making a stop?"

"It will be fast" she told us annoyed, "we just need to stop and get Stefan".

I watched as we pulled into a hospital parking lot.

"Stefan's been staying here with Elena." She paused, glancing over at me. "Elena got attacked and has been in a coma since then."

I smiled at her, "I know sweetheart, I have people all over keeping me updating."

Bonnie looked at me weirdly, then got out of the car. She started walking towards the front of the hospital, not waiting to see if any of us had followed her.

I sighed then got out of the car, following her with Daniel and Nolan trailing behind us.

When we all caught up to Bonnie, I noticed she was caught up at the front office. She didn't seem to be letting Bonnie go see Elena.

I groaned and walked up, bumping Bonnie out of the way who glared at me.

I started into the girls eyes and compelled her to let us go to Elena Gilbert's room.

After a second, her eyes came back into focus. She smiled "Of course, she is in room -" but before she finished we had left the room and were heading for the elevator.

**Stefan's POV**

Hours and hours seemed to pass as I sat in that hospital room. After a little while, Damon had gone home, with the direct instructions to call him if Elena made even the slightest movement.

I sighed. I was ok sitting in the little wooden chair the first few hours before it got uncomfortable. Then I took to pacing around the small room.

Occasionally I had tried talking to Elena. I had heard once that coma patients were aware of your presence and it could possibly help them wake up if you talked to them.

So that's what I did. I sat and talked and talked to the girl I loved. Most of the things I said to her were stupid. I was just rambling. I told her about the first time I had met her and how beautiful and different she was from all the other girls I had known all my life. I then told her how I felt when we broke up and how my heart had felt like it was shattering into millions of pieces when she told me she loved Damon.

Once that became too painful, I re-located myself to the bench pressed against the window and looked outside at the back of the hospital.

And that's exactly what I was doing when I heard the door being thrown open. I turned around quickly, expecting to see Damon, but instead standing there was Bonnie, Klaus, and 2 other guys slightly behind them.

Curiously, I got up walking towards them.

"What's going on?" I directed my question towards Klaus, confused on why he would be here.

It was Bonne who spoke up though. "Something happened to Caroline and long story short we need your help getting her back."

I glanced at the 2 people behind Bonnie. "Who are they?" I asked, nodding towards them.

She hesitated, "Some friends that are going to help us get Caroline."

I frowned, looking back at Elena. I wasn't too keen on leaving her, incase she woke up.

Bonnie sighed, "Stefan, she's going to be-" She was cut off by Klaus though, before she could finish.

"Listen lover boy, its pretty clear she" he gestured towards Elena lying helplessly on the hospital bed "isn't going to wake up anytime soon and we really need to save Caroline."

At first I was a little confused by his sudden vigor, but then I remembered how he had just found out that Caroline was carrying his child.

"Fine" I agreed numbly, not liking this idea at all.

With once last glance back at Elena, I closed the door behind me as I followed Bonnie, Klaus, and the other 2.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I heard one of the guys- Bonnie had referred to him as Daniel- asked as she pulled over to the side of the road.

I was thinking the same thing, but got out the car and followed the rest of the guys as we gathered around Bonnie.

"We needed to be somewhere where no one else was. " she answered, looking around.

I followed her gaze, looking at the abandon street that seemed to stretch on for miles, "That doesn't explain why we couldn't just do this in one of our houses."

I heard her sigh, exasperated. "We are here in the middle of no-where because it's the only way the spell will work. We couldn't have the other signals all around town interrupting the spell.

"Just continue" Klaus said impatiently, hovering over her.

As Bonnie pulled out some old spell book that looked hundreds of years old, I wandered back over to the car.

I noticed the other mysterious guy-Nolan- was leaning up against the hood of the car, staring out into nowhere. I didn't know if it was just me or if he looked a sickly pale color.

"So this creep who had Caroline is your brother?" I asked him, leaning up against the car next to him.

In the car, Bonnie had explained everything to me with the whole Alec, creepy twin thing.

Nolan just nodded numbly as if he weren't there, but off somewhere else.

I just left him alone, laying against the hood of the car staring at the stars. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I could feel my self slowly drifting off when Bonnie's sharp voice echoed across the road

Nolan and I got up, walking towards them.

"So? You located where my brother is keeping Caroline?" I couldn't help but notice the contempt in his voice.

Bonnie nodded slowly, holding out the map with the location of Caroline marked by a black X.

I froze. "They're in the school?!" I asked.

"Not in" Bonnie said grimly, "Under."

**Yay Yay Yay it's finally finished! This chapter took forever to write! Sorry there is no action in it, but this is just leading up to the next chapter, which is going to have LOTS of action. Anyways please review!**


End file.
